User talk:WildRose18
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Rukia Kuchiki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 21:24, April 15, 2010 Lack of Subpages Well, now I'm too scared to put down anything else since one user deleted my "Final Fantasy Shinigami and Arrancar" page. I said this before, and I will say it again: I have Asperger's Syndrome, so it'll take me some time to get used to this system altogether. On top of that, I don't usually check this account. So, please do not go deleting any of my stuff. I have had a rotten day today, and I don't want to put up with any crap. I would appriciate it if everyone here just talked about my pages, and I'll decide if they are worthy of deletion or not. I worked so hard on my FF Shinigami and Arrancar page, and now that user deleted it! I swear, I WILL find some way to block wikia users from people's accounts, and I will use it on that person! I don't mean to act this way, but again, my day was terrible today. I do not wish to say why because I don't want to have an emotional meltdown. So, in short, don't touch my pages or I will get your for it. Also, isn't there a wikia rule that says "Do not bite newbies"? Deleting something of mine that I worked hard on is technically biting me. I don't want to leave another rant like this on my talk page, and if you block me for it, then fine. I'll just come back to this wikia, but I will no longer make any more edits. It seems like some people in the world have no patience for others. Thank you. WildRose18 01:38, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ok I will explain this a simply as I can. Regardless of your situation your subject to the same rules, guidelines and policies as everyone else on this site. In light of that you should be informed we have a zero tolerance for most of those violations. We ask that all users before editing read the Official Policy as well as the Manual of Style. On top of that it is against the policy for a user to delete any messages left by another user or an admin from their talk page (unless its inappropriate language). Also are policy is quite clear we do not compare Bleach with any other Manga, Anime or the work of anyone else period. We also do not create fan-fiction anywhere on the site, period. In other words if its not Bleach created by Tite Kubo it doesn't belong here. There are plenty sites that allow and deal with that but we are not one. Speculation should be only kept within the realm of information from Bleach. Also do not threaten anyone on the sight that would result in a ban. Use of multiple of accounts is abuse and will result in a ban. We do not associate ourselves with other wiki pages so im not sure what rules they have or what they allow, but we experience to much vandalism and those who are misinformed and add erroneous information to the articles so we only give a person a few chances unless they are engaging in blatant vandalism. If you feel that these policies are all to much to be followed then we are not stopping you from leaving but know that it is not an issue of patience its an issue of maintaining this site properly and keeping order. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:12, May 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Please, forgive me. I was only angry when I wrote that, so if you could please not snap back. And if you want to know the truth, I am quite terrified of you now. In fact, I'm almost scared to write this. And please don't try and convince me not to be, I'm quite stubborn when it comes to changing my opinion. I will follow your rules, but not out of reluctance or obidience, but out of fear of getting lashed out at by you again. I am sorry for saying such a rude thing, but again, please don't snap at me. Also, I want to try and forget this whole incident ever happened, although the memory still burns in my mind. WildRose18 (talk) 18:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC)